User talk:Dunewolfz
This is my talk page, I will typically reply to any messages left here within 24 hours, if not, I will reply on your talk page. Remember to sign each message with ~~~~. Picture sizing Ha, I've just always set pictures to 292px. It's ingrained :D Always good to have nice big pictures. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:08, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I do sleep lol, I went to bed at 01:30 last night, and if it was midnight where you are when you wrote that comment, it wasn't 2am in England, it was like 7am, You're in Arizona right? So If New York is 5 hrs behind you'd roughly be about 7 hrs behind. Sammyrock0087 10:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Well done on you're art thing :) I'm in Wales atm so if I make spelling mistakes then it's because I'm on my mums iPhone lol and it has a tiny keyboard :P Sammyrock0087 13:09 September 1, 2012 (UTC) chuck "chuck" Any particular reason?! P.S. oh and which photo was the prize-winning one? I've only just noticed about the one with Earthquake on Paradise Beach... Chuck1551 (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Heres the route I take: round first corner, take the highest (rightmost) route, jumping over the water, even on a bike take this, and then go again to the rightmost route at the big waterfall jump, up the big bank, and tghn cross the water, further down, jump from the current route (bike route), through the gap in the trees into the river (Big Rig route), and then into the cave, and just try to get the best line on the last stretch, simple :) If you do this you should get gold on every razorback event with ease :) (aside from 'Punching the Rolls' they still rubberband a lot even if you take the best route) Sammyrock0087 22:12, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the AI are crap at a few jumps throughout the game, another one is the jump on the far end of Wildfire, they always land in the lava for some reason :L Sammyrock0087 08:24, September 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oh, ok :) Chuck1551 (talk) 13:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) So, I talked with TMI, he said you want me back. Is that true? Or is it just a lie?Titanattack (talk) 01:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) So About The Badges Are they something that every wiki has or did you make them up on your own? Because they're a pretty good idea. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:46, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Motocros Yeah, some guy made the page Motocros and I can't delete it. Urgent help required :P Chuck1551 (talk) 12:30, September 14, 2012 (UTC) No wait, I don't have the priviliges yet (damn DiRT Wiki goin' to my head :D). Please delete it. Chuck1551 (talk) 12:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) why did u band me from this wiki for three days on sep.2 ? No hard feeling I'm just curious why I was band . Sincerily yourmom1234 Tmi1080 (talk) 01:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC)What Server Shutdown party? Tmi1080 (talk) 01:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune Why are they shutting down the MSPR Servers? Hey Dune, I was comparing trophies, and I noticed you don't have any of the online trophies for MSPR, you want me to help you get them before the servers die? Sammyrock0087 10:27, September 16, 2012 (UTC) No problem :) Oh, but I thought, as long as you sync the trophies, then all your trophies will still be there even after corruption, along with the cars that are unlocked via the trophies, thats what happened to Beardy anyway :S Sammyrock0087 17:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 17:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune What Do you think about my Driving? Tmi1080 (talk) 18:00, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Yeah thats a demonstration on how aggresive I can get Sounds like a plan :) Chuck1551 (talk) 06:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I like it :) Chuck1551 (talk) 09:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 02:35, September 19, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune what part of Arizona do you live in Code of Conduct Do we have one? If not then I think we do, and we need to make it clear like in the Community Messages. New users need some guidance. Chuck1551 (talk) 07:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) So, I heard the S was capitalized ;) Sammyrock0087 08:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Chuck1551 (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Quite strange. Why would it do that?! Chuck1551 (talk) 19:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'll be there :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) We need to put the MS Wiki Facebook page up on the mainpage, get some cover there. Chuck1551 (talk) 17:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) How would you rate my driving? Chuck1551 (talk) 18:10, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I know, I surprised myself :D Thing is I hate the bikes in Pacific Rift, I could never seem to get them to work for me. And sorry for crushing you against the wall on Sugar Rush! Chuck1551 (talk) 18:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I was a bit surprised by that too. Another thing is my constant use of the taunt buttons :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D Chuck1551 (talk) 19:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I was suprised at your rank yesterday, I was like 'whoa gold Rank 2 already!' :P The only way you could do it is by scrapping the SSP, because that will waste time in custom. How about me, you, Chuck, Tmi and Phendrana all team up to fight for the online trophies? I could let you win and stuff. Rank 1 & 2 are easy, its around silver Rank 3, thats when things really start to slow down. Tip: The more higher ranks in the lobby, the quicker you will rank up. So say you're Rank 3, and you finish 4th behind 3 Rank 1s, you'll get de-rank about 4%, but Finish 4th in a lobby full of Rank 5s and you'll get ranked up 10%. So if you find yourself stuck in a low rank lobby, sign out and in again and try to find a high level lobby (this is also how I got the Ranked Streak trophy, I got 2 in a row, then kept signing out to find an easy lobby as it doesn't make you lose your win streak). We can still fight for platinum! :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) V8 special livery I think you can get it by unlocking all 40 microbadges... not sure but I think this is what Kegs means :P http://community.eu.playstation.com/t5/MotorStorm/Track-and-Vehicle-Ideas/td-p/13193852/page/13 Chuck1551 (talk) 18:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to break this to you, but unlocking all 40 is now impossible, due to one Microbadge being 'record an impressive time on the time attack leaderboards' and the leaderboards have been taken down :( Sammyrock0087 (talk) 19:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't really care for them all that much, I just thought it'd be nice to have. 19:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help I've put a list on my page of the best vehicles for each track, so just put your computer/ipod next to your ps3 and when the track comes up, check which ones best on the list. If the best vehicle isn't available, then Mudplugger is always the safest option because it is a good allrounder, and suprisingly fast :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:25, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune I hope that there is no trophy unlocking for any of the vehicles on MS6 Occupations Haha yeah, gotta love boobs ;) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New file Makes it a bit easier to understand :) Chuck1551 (talk) 18:33, September 28, 2012 (UTC) I honestly cannot remember where I found to download the Hoonigan typeface. It's called "Gunplay". Chuck1551 (talk) 18:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, well... it's a muscle car, isn't it? Chuck1551 (talk) 20:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Block him, Dune. See what he did to my userpage? Chuck1551 (talk) 20:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 21:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune that's a really cute cat you have and I also have a cat his name is Freddy and he's also a tabby like your cat is but my cat is gray It would seem you've given up on Pacific Rift, nevermind, theres always MS6! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:23, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Nope, Stick_Ghost was the host. It was a lobby full of rank 5s I'd never even met before, Chuck and your Cousin stood out a bit too much and they got kicked :/ Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:34, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Imma have a crack at GT5 Academy Edition 'til Sam goes back online. Such as good game... Chuck1551 (talk) 18:38, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I thought it was kinda tight, he must have ranked you down a bit though? Sammyrock0087 (talk) 18:58, September 30, 2012 (UTC) They're pretty neat :) my fav is he Castro Toro, love he grainy effect! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 22:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) One Question How do you unlock the Patriot Surger and Patriot Renegade on Pacific Rift? 05:13, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 03:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune the Nord Jormungand picture is really funny but the Uncle Sam picture is funnier 03:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) You're on the wrong section 05:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Naah I'm not on the forums sorry :/ but Play2Often is, ask him about it :) Beardy is a giod friend of mine, and he is #1 at MotorStorm, he's played 30,000 Ranked Races and 15,000 Ranked wins. Was he sending you messages? I'll ask him about it :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 07:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Urgh Can you just tell me in normal words please??! Yours confusingly, Chuck1551 (talk) 09:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I can edit the homepage now. So what rank am I? Chuck1551 (talk) 09:32, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Got some time on my hands now... *loads Google Translate* Ah, thank you! :D Chuck1551 (talk) 13:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Tbh, I don't thinnk muscle cars should be able to drift, because in real life they can't turn to save their life! Its rally cars that should be the drifty class Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thats a very good point actually. Also, they should have crazy acceleration, since V8s have insane amounts of torque. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thats a very good point about the times of day on the wishlist, I don't know why they took it out. On MSMV they had every time of day, yesterday I played a Bike race on Dust Devil and it was pitch black, and this morning I played the very last race on The Grizzly and it was really orange since the sun was only just coming up :) If you saw the MSA developer diary Matt says 'we used to get a lot of emails saying people wanted nighttime racing' he says it like its never been done before, but they had it in the first game! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Interested in testing new forum? Hello, As you may have heard, we are actively developing a new forum feature. I wanted to ask here if this wiki is interested in testing this new forum. You can learn all the details about it here. The new forum will appear in a new namespace, and all current forum content will remain in the forum namespace. We are actively developing this features, and have at least a few more months of work to put into it. We are actively taking feedback - so your help with this will be greatly appreciated. Please let me know if you are interested and any questions I can answer. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:22, October 9, 2012 (UTC) So how'd it go? So how'd the shutdown party go? Your blog hasn't stated the winners yet, did anyone even make it on? Because i checked several times on the weekend and nobody was on. Then of course, its probably because i'm on the ass-end of the party since i'm pretty much on the opposite end of the European time zone. Phendranaguardian (talk) 05:15, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I like the look of Tokyo Jungle, is it really that good? Chuck1551 (talk) 09:47, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 14:41, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune are all the vehicles from MSMV,MSPR, and MSA going to be there? Just wondering Philosophy... or to that effect Why, thank you ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 18:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Love the Scottish accent ;) if that's what it's supposed to be haha Chuck1551 (talk) 17:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Other side of the pond See, the song's available to download in the US, but not here D: Chuck1551 (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 23:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Ok then It's a figure of speech :P Also, the zones are awesome. Particularly like the idea of racing through a ghost town/city :D Chuck1551 (talk) 12:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Woohoo it's Halloween xD Just a thought but couldn't you put a pumpkin in place of the helmet on the Wiki logo? Chuck1551 (talk) 10:51, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hell yes. I'mma do that right now. 18:24, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Perfect *thumbs up* Chuck1551 (talk) 18:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: So, a certain Kegs E Leven likes our page? Hehe Chuck1551 (talk) 12:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Excessive Verbosity Tmi1080 (talk) 04:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC)Ok Dune that excessively long comment you put on my post was really long and off topic and it gave me a headache man, Please don't write an excessively long comment like you did And also please answer this question Do you have any Tornadp/Warning sirens in your town? Meh, shaddap. It's not my fault I can write a decently worded statement that gives you headache, and it wasn't off topic thank you very much. Oh, and your use of "verbosity" is incorrect in this specific example as the words I choose did have meaning, you just choose not to use your language skills. Finally, no I do not... I live in Arizona, why would there be tornado sirens? We get dust devils, that's it. 18:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I'm okay Thank you for the twitter offer, but I don't think I can take that much responibility! :O I think I will just stick to editting the wiki ;) But one thing you could do instead, maybe promote me on the wiki? Pweeese? Sammyrock0087 (talk) 10:05, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Check this out How about adding Tuners to Motorstorm 6? They could be a more street based version of Rally Cars than Super Cars, their special ability could be drifting around corners at top speed and their horn should be a really LOUDER car horn.-- 21:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 21:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC)Agreed also can you add hovercrafts Cupsofwater Tmi1080 (talk) 03:47, November 3, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune sorry to be a snitch but the contributor guy from earlier on the MS6WL made a weird page need help deleting it thanks Dune Need new FB password/email Message me on PSN new details plz :) New page but I can only still login to the old one. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Nope, still goes to old page. Chuck1551 (talk) 20:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it sounds like I'm nagging but don't forget about the Facebook login details, so far I cannot access the Website page, only the Person :P Chuck1551 (talk) 20:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC) That's all you need, you can access the page because your an admin on it. 20:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I geddit now ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 21:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry again Apologies for being a troll yesterday :'( Sorry, I'd just unlocked it in multiplayer and was still getting over it... Thinking about it, the SUVs are only really useful to the trolls and the sad fantasists (me). If Criterion implemented police into online play - AI cops, not like in Paradise - then the SUVs could have a role, say in a wanted man event. They could be the heavies, holding off the cops while the wanted man gets away, then they'd be properly useful. And 241yds, SRSLY? Don't remember that. I also haven't glitched whatsoever in any way shape or form. All my records are clean and entirely repeatable, just use the right cars. A very long run-up always helps ;) 10:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Atlas Dakota ...am I right in saying that it's a train carriage?! Whatever it is I want it now. 10:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Happy Thanksgiving! From Tmi1080 Tmi1080 (talk) 17:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune Check it out I made my own MS6 Wishlist Question marks...¿ From what I've seen it's affecting other Wikis too. So my keyboard is in working order ;) Also, what do you think of the Apocalypse Party? 23:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) You need to calm down. Well... how else can I put it? And not just you, we all do. Life's hit me like a sack of bricks and I'm as pissed off as you are. Wanna race sometime? It'll take our minds off things :) 09:53, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... This is really big headed, but I know MotorStorm. I believe I am the best on this wiki when it comes to picking soundtrack ideas for MotorStorm 6! Everyones ideas are awesome, but I amaze myself with some of the stuff I come up with, I should work for Evolution Studios! :D God thats the most cocky thing I've ever said :L Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:00, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Sammy, how are you doing? Here on the MotorStorm Wiki, we like to suggest that you shouldn't edit unless you have a plentiful amount of knowledge about MotorStorm. We all know MotorStorm Sammy, you aren't special. 22:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I never said I was special, although some people on this wiki make me look special with the terrible ideas they come up with, it shows they don't know MotorStorm like me and you. I don't know what you were on about putting Wipeout on the MS6 Wishlist, its too light and slow and 60s for MotorStorm. I am thinking if the right one aren't I? You know, the one which is seen as the staple 'surfing' song, and has 'Aaaahahahahaha Wipeout' at the beginning? Sammyrock0087 (talk) 17:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Again, play it in the background on Reef Runner. It works perfectly, open your mind up a little Sammy. 19:27, December 4, 2012 (UTC) No is awful! I know Reef Runner is a surfing type bay but it still doesn't suit it. And a 'water tracks only' thing would just make things complicated, you can't really limit or control the soundtrack on MotorStorm, you just have to let it run freely and smoothly throughout the whole game. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, it still works if you cut out the "hahahhahahhahahha Wipeout" part at the beginning. It works perfectly well with MSMV and MSPR. MotorStorm shouldn't just be limited to hard rock and dubstep, if you're too adamant to accept that then good for you, just don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you. 01:18, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Great News Tmi1080 (talk) 18:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC)Hey Dune what city do you live in at Arizona because I might be going to Sedona in febuary or I might go to Hawaii in Febuary I'm quite a bit further north than that. I live in the northern part of Apache county. Good luck driving those 100 empty miles from Sedona. If you hit Teec Nos Pos, you've gone too far. 01:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) If you want to get into specifics, I may live near the only still-operating (at least to my knowledge) sawmill in all of Arizona. 01:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 04:39, December 12, 2012 (UTC)I also gotta tell you something you know how there would be a massive tsunami towards South America, Austalia and Asia well you forgot tow continents which are Europe and Antarctica Hi this is surger,How do you make a new page,and whats your rank at MS:A i,m rank 55 Blocking Will certainly make things easier. So, just add "/17" to the end of the IP? 22:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:01, December 23, 2012 (UTC)BAD NOODLE!!!!!!! Tmi1080 (talk) 05:29, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Marf How do make a new page?Patriot surger (talk) 17:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) God help me. Where are you...? 17:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) In my minecraft world :3 18:14, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Fo shizzle. 18:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC) 03:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 08:07, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Hey Dune I just got NFSMW For PS Vita Yeah, sorry about the edit on Nord I was trying something out...didn't work out. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 11:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Staff Can i also be staff? I do not mind if i can't.Patriot surger (talk) 16:14, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey, I was just wondering since I don't really know, am I any form of administrator/monitor/deputy or any type of important person on this wiki? Or am I just a 'nobody'? :P Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Fail :P 22:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Thank you buddy!Patriot surger (talk) 17:55, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Its my birthday!!!!!!!Patriot surger (talk) 18:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) 01001100 01101111 01101100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01110011 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010000 01010011 00101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100000 01100010 01101001 01110010 01110100 01101000 01100100 01100001 01111001 02:45, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It's just a guess, but I think that means happy birthday. Monument Valley Racer (talk) 14:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Quite. 15:04, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I translated, I should of known better Monument Valley Racer (talk) 16:47, January 11, 2013 (UTC) If your user info is true, than it's your birthday, so happy birthday! (maybe) Monument Valley Racer (talk) 14:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) 22:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) dGhlIGNha2UgaXMgYSBsaWUu 00:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Your becoming an old man lol, oh and nice birthday box ;) Monument Valley Racer (talk) 18:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Answer Pretty much. Although college is entirely fluid with people going all directions :S 15:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 05:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Are you sure you want to respond to this message? Aw, thank yous ;D 16:40, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the top content thing, it was starting to irritate me MVR (talk) 14:36, February 2, 2013 (UTC)